Giraffe of Insanity (2nd)
After successfully defeating the Giraffe of Insanity , it is possible to challenge it a second time. However, this version requires a lot of preparations and though it isn't much stronger than the first one, it takes much longer to defeat . Description Requirements To challenge the Giraffe of Insanity a second time the Player needs to have the Haskordathera, the Dynocherion, the Isricelia, every Hybel evolution at lv. 300, 120 levels of XP, 6 stacks of bones, an Insanity Pearl, every single negative potion type (except Instant Damage), 3 stacks of Darkness Fruits, and access to BlackDown. Summoning There is no actual summoning requirements to the Giraffe of Insanity - 4 months (in real time) after you defeat the GoI, the Giraffe of Insanity will appear again to the Player on its own in the form of a transparent, regular-sized giraffe. This, however, will only happen if the Player has the required items listed above in either their inventory or hotbar. When you have these requirements, the Player must hit the Giraffe of Insanity with the Isricelia to stun it, then throw the Insanity Pearl at the GoI (it will throw like you throw an egg or snowball). Once this happens, an explosion will occur, and the Giraffe of Insanity will take its current form (image above). Precautions (This message will appear right before the thrown Insanity Pearl hits the GoI.) WARNING: This boss is essentially one of the hardest in the game. If you fight it now, you can never turn back, and if you die, you can never fight it again. Continue? It should be noted that this Giraffe of Insanity is not very much stronger than its previous version - but the biggest difference is that it has very, very high defense and a highly shifted aura from an unknown cause. 60% of the attacks that land on it will be reflected back at a random mob - which can be the Player! Tactics There is again only one cutscene that plays upon "summoning" the Giraffe of Insanity, which is at the start of the battle. It will start right after the explosion. (Cutscene Lines) *A huge explosion occurs, knocking the Player back quite a distance* Giraffe of Insanity: *bones clacking against each other, roars loudly* The Player: How does this thing talk if its just bones?! I thought I killed it, too! Giraffe of Insanity: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE! *charges at the Player* The Player: Crap... (End of Cutscene) The Giraffe of Insanity starts out with 800,000,000 <3, which is less than its previous version, and again, hitting it with the Isricelia at the verys start of the battle will halve its health to 400,000,000 <3. This version is very slow, but very large - also, its 3,000 defense rating makes the Isricelia the only fairly efficient weapon, since this weapon cuts any shiftability (the probability of an attack being reflected) in half (down to 30%). Since the Isricelia does octupled (x8) damage against insane mobs and its base damage is 400 <3, its octupled damage is 3,000 - taking away that from the Giraffe of Insanity's defense rating means that the Isricelia will do 200 <3 per hit. When the GOI has 350,000,000 <3 left it will start actually attacking the Player with kicks and will warp around the place. Wherever it warps to will leave behind a trail of floating cracks in the air (as if cracks in glass). These cannot be interacted with but can be jumped against, and they will vanish after 18 seconds. Every stomp does 9 <3 of damage unless the player is wearing very good armor. When the GOI has 200,000,000 <3 left its shiftability will double, meaning that if the player uses anything other than the Isricelia, no damage will be done no matter what. This may be difficult since the Isricelia has limited uses, and if it breaks, it will become impossible to fight the GOI. With the Isricelia, there is a 60% chance that the attacks will be reflected - and these may hit the Player, or any mob near the player (thats still alive). The only mob that the GOI cannot do damage to is wolves/dogs, so it is a good idea to bring a bunch of dogs with you so that there is less of a chance that reflected damage will be reflected at you. When the GOI has 130,000,000 <3 left, his shiftability (with the Isricelia's effects applied) goes up to 80 percent, so it becomes very, very challenging to fight it. The GOI will also warp more frequently, this time the cracks appearing to open slightly and letting loose a bright light before sealing up in a matter of miliseconds. If the Player touches these cracks they get hurt by a heart. The GOI's speed also will double. It may take several hours to get to the next phase. When the GOI has 120,000,000 <3 left the red on its bones will start to peel off, revealing the soft inner core of the actual bones as seen in the previous GOI fight. Hitting these areas will cause the GOI to take regular damage, which also means you are able to use the Haskordathera and Dynocherion at their full extent, not to mention the Isricelia will do 3,000 damage per hit. When all of the red has peeled off the bones (80,000,000 <3 left), a cutscene will play. GOI: *weakening by the second* Player: Yes! I defeated i- GOI: *sends a gigantic shockwave to everything around it, killing any nearby mobs and vanishes into thin air* The Player will be teleported to a random part of their world between a range of 20,000/2,000,000 blocks away from where the GOI was, and they have 10 minutes to find the GOI. This is the 2nd hardest part of fighting the GOI the second time, since often times, the player is unable to find the GOI in time and they end up losing the fight, never able to challenge it again. When the Player finds the GOI again, a cutscene will play. GOI: *tornado circling around it* Player: Seriously? GOI: *stomps the ground, summoning a bunch of regular creepers* The Giraffe of Insanity's tornado will suck up any blocks and mobs around it, dealing an OHKO to almost anything (including the player). The only weakness here is that the Giraffe of Insanity can be hit by any weapon and have regular damage dealt to it, so the best way to hit it is to use a sort of bow (so long as the arrow doesn't veer off course into the tornado). When the GOI has 70,000,000 <3 left, another cutscene will play. GOI: *stomps the ground, getting rid of the tornado* Player: Are we done here? GOI: *summons sinkholes to appear in the ground* TBC Category:Mob Variations Category:Bosses Category:Red Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Tank Mobs